Crossfire
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Day by day, night after night. Blinded by the neon lights." "Hurry here, hustlin' there. No one's got the time to spare." "Money's tight, nothin' free. Won't somebody come and rescue me?" "I am stranded, caught in the crossfire." "Stranded, caught in the crossfire." Amanda wished that hers and Seth's friendship hadn't fallen apart. Hell took them apart. (AU to Nights On The Road)
1. Chapter 1

_**8/22/15...**_

" _Oh, damn…" Amanda mutters after she and Finn had gotten ready to head to the Barclays Center for NXT: TakeOver: Brooklyn, Amanda readjusting her Balor Club racerback tank top._

" _What is it, lass?" Finn asks, Amanda pointing out several photographers waiting outside Juliana's Pizzeria, Amanda and Finn deciding to eat dinner there since they already ate breakfast and lunch at the hotel. "Ah… media hounds. Damn vultures." He says. Both valued their privacy and didn't want anyone speculating about them, it was driving them crazy… but they knew that the paparazzi out front weren't the only ones and Finn's rental car, a 2016 Nissan Altima was right in the parking lot._

 _Finn lightly wrapped his right arm around Amanda's shoulders and the two walked outside as_ _the cameras started going off and the questions were being asked because as luck would have it, a TMZ cameraman were there too as Finn tried to shield Amanda from the flashing lights._

 _She had been dealing with a migraine since yesterday that had weakened but not gone away completely… and Finn was worried._

" _Mr. Balor, Miss Cena, what exactly is going on between you two?" The cameraman asks, Finn and Amanda getting in the car and driving off… but then Finn saw that the paparazzi had started following them on motorbikes._

" _They don't give up. How did they even find us anyway?" Amanda says as Finn sped up and she let out a startled scream._

" _Hang on tight, luv." Finn says, cutting in front of an Escalade… which provoked Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady as he was driving it._

" _Watch the fucking road, Balor!" Colin yelled._

 _But neither Finn or Amanda were paying attention to Colin now._

 _Losing the paparazzi took a while but they managed to… and were taking deep breaths to soothe their racing hearts._

" _Did I at any point since this Malor madness started say to lead them on a high speed chase?!" Both heard after a while, seeing William Regal before they got out. "You two could've gotten yourselves and others killed!"_

" _Sorry, Mr. Regal." Both said simultaneously._

" _As long as no one got hurt, I'm accepting your apology. Enzo called, him and his friend wondering what the chaos was about." William says before leaving._

 _This had started since a photo of Finn and Amanda after The Beast In The East after party had surfaced… and it showed no signs of slowing down._

 _ **11/4/15, Dublin...**_

" _Damn, it's cold out here… your little face is turning red from the wind." Finn says, him and Amanda walking through the snowy streets after having gotten ready for the day and eaten breakfast._

" _I'm no fan of cold weather… but it's beautiful here, Finn." Amanda says, her right arm linked with his left one as the two stopped at the top of a hill, their thick jackets blowing slightly in the wind and Amanda's black cable knit hat nearly falling off._

" _I've spent the majority of my life here, lass… it is beautiful but it can get cold, come here." Finn says, wrapping his right arm around Amanda and pulling her into his arms for a hug._

 _Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as he kissed her on her forehead._

 _And because of them getting lost in the comforting embrace, the two were unaware of the paparazzo hidden nearby with the camera._

" _We stay out here longer, we'll freeze… come on." Finn says as they let go, his left hand gently wrapped around Amanda's tiny right hand as the two left, Amanda having somehow gotten her glove tangled into her coat pocket._

 _Reaching the arena, Seth and Baron stopped the rental car and Seth checked the Irish Daily Star website… and his expression changed from calmed to angered, Baron seeing the photo of Amanda and Finn and the headline WWE Diva And NXT Rookie: Innocent Friendship Or Hidden Romance? and taking the phone out of Seth's hand before Seth crushed it._

" _Now Seth, chill!" Baron says after the two got out of the car._

" _I'm getting my answers one way or another, Baron!" Seth growled, heading off into the arena as Baron texted Finn._

' _You and Mandy keep your distance from Rollins, he's raging mad.'_

 _The link to the article followed and Baron hoped that things would fix themselves._

 _Finn pulled over, him and Amanda seeing the text and article before they looked at each other._

" _Driving the fans and media crazy is one thing, driving Seth mad is another. After last night, i just hope that…" Amanda says, her hands trembling and Finn steadying them._

" _Mandy, what's wrong?" Finn asks, Amanda taking out her Samsung Galaxy S5 and showing Finn the video that Roman had sent earlier of the two._

 _Pressing play, both saw what it was and now realised how Amanda had gotten the teeth marks on her abdomen and in between her thighs._

" _If Seth's seen that… he's gonna go on a murderous rage." Amanda says, shutting the video off as Finn took her left hand into his right one and lightly stroked the scar on the palm of it with his thumb._

 _But he could tell she was still rattled about this… and in truth, he was worried about what Seth would try to do…_

 **Present time…**

The ref counted to three and Seth's right hand was raised in victory, the crowd booing him and his music stopping when he grabbed a microphone.

"There's something that's been nagging at my mind for some time now… and it's time it's let out!" Seth says, the crowd still booing. "Not about me… well, not directly. This, WWE faithful fans, involves your favorite joined at the hip duo, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena!"

In the back, Finn saw Amanda's eyes narrow in anger at the Tv and rested his left hand on her back to try to calm her… he could see it, the 25 year old's blood was boiling.

"Just try to stay calm, okay?" Finn whispered, lightly rubbing the tensed up spot between the Demon Mistress's shoulder blades.

"You see, the whole Demon King and Demon Mistress storyline isn't a storyline at all! They want you to believe that it's an innocent friendship when in reality, she's nothing but a bedroom toy and he's just fucking her until something better comes along!" Seth shouted, Amanda tearing off out of there and Finn following her.

"Stay here, kids!" Hunter says after Finn had caught up to Amanda, Hunter heading out there and taking the microphone from a still ranting Seth.

"Just exposing a little hidden truth, Hunter!" Seth shouts.

"No, you've gone and stabbed your Shield sister in the back _AGAIN_!" Hunter yells after dragging Seth from the ring.

"I was the one to steady her on her feet after she had her heart broken by cheaters and protect her from the abusers in her life! With his reputation,you should've known not to let them near each other!" Seth yelled as he was now being dragged by his right ear into the backstage area, Seth yelling in pain.

"You think this hurts boy, you're in for much worse!" Hunter yelled, pulling a belt off of a nearby table and Seth over his knee.

Swatting and screaming was heard as the crowd of WWE superstars and divas watched their boss spank the self proclaimed Architect like a misbehaving child.

Hunter dropped the belt and let Seth go, pulling him up to his feet.

"I grew up in a different time… I was spanked a lot as a child and I had hoped I would never have to do that. Thankfully, I don't have to spank my daughters, they're well behaved… but you went too far out there. Start treating Mandy like you used to back when you two first knew each other, treat her like a sister again… do I make myself clear?" Hunter says, Seth nodding as he rubbed his sore backside.

Hunter left, stopping and seeing a trembling Amanda in Finn's arms before walking over… Amanda looked at Hunter after he rested his hand on her back.

"I'm sorry you had to see and hear that, kiddo." Hunter says, kissing Amanda on her forehead before leaving.

Amanda watched him leave after turning around, Finn's arms still around her as tears ran down her face and his head lightly nuzzled the top of hers before she turned back to him and buried her face into his torso.

"Shh… it's okay, it's okay." Finn whispered as his right hand rubbed up and down her back.

But Amanda wasn't processing what had just happened in front of her properly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last night, Copper Jacks Nightclub...**_

 _Lovin Every Minute Of It by Loverboy played as Finn did a few more shots of tequila before crouching down to where Amanda was stretched out on the bar and left more light kisses and bites on her toned abdomen that had salt sprinkled onto it, Amanda leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she let out a soft moaning sound when he went lower, her jeans pulled down partly and Finn biting her inner thighs too, the top of his head lightly brushing between Amanda's legs and her thighs carefully wrapping around his head, her legs resting on his back._

" _What in the hell has gotten into those two?" Konnor asks with a slight laugh._

" _One too many tequila shots, a game of truth of dare and now I feel like we're in some sort of online X-rated video." Baron says before he saw Finn trailing his lips back up Amanda again._

" _I'll say it again, the Demon King is a fucking lightweight." Viktor says with a chuckle, catching the unfolding scene in front of him on his phone as Finn took the piece of lime out of Amanda's mouth with his own and tossed it aside at the same time that Seth walked into the nightclub, also looking to unwind._

" _Doesn't seem to bother the Demon Mistress though…" Joe says as Amanda started running her fingers through Finn's hair… before Finn screamed as he was snatched off of Amanda, who pulled her jeans back up and fixed them before ran at Seth but she was grabbed by Konnor._

" _Damn it, let go of me! He's gonna hurt Finn!" Amanda yelled as she fought against Konnor but he maintained his tight grip on her even when she elbowed him in the face and Konnor screamed as his nose broke and he fell, yelling out in pain after Amanda punched him in the ribs._

" _Put your hands and lips on my Shield sister, huh boy?!" Seth growled, Konnor screaming again as Amanda grabbed him by his right arm and spun him around, launching the Ascension member part of the way across the bar before taking the tequila bottle and bashing it over the Architect's head, forcing him to let the Demon King go._

 _Thinking quickly, the Demon Mistress helped Finn up and grabbed her white leather jacket and Kiss: Hot In The Shade tour tank top and her and Finn left the bar as the bartender aimed a shotgun at them._

" _Well, that's the end of that party." Amanda says after shoving her tank top and jacket back on._

" _Yeah… but hey, plenty of other bars in this part of town." Finn says, the two leaving._

" _Told you it was a bad idea to come over here." Baron says, him and Viktor helping Seth and Konnor up._

" _And now I know why they say that messing with Mandy will get you seriously hurt!" Konnor says as he saw glass shards sticking out of his arms._

 **Present time...**

"Have you lost your damn mind, Paul Michael Levesque?!"

Hunter knew he was in for it now, he had known that voice for nearly 20 years… he slowly turned, seeing Stephanie with her arms crossed and steel blue eyes burning a hole right through his hazel ones.

"About the spanking I gave him-" Hunter starts to say.

"I'm not pissed about that, it's what it's done after! She's back to being silent again!" Stephanie says.

In the locker room, Amanda found herself curled up on the couch with her head in Finn's lap as he lightly ran his right hand along her right side and back… he really didn't have much experience in helping anyone cope with this.

But from what he knew from her and what the others had told him, Amanda had gone silent three times before… once when she was 17, the second when she was 23 and the last when she was 24.

But it was the last time that truly sent him into his overprotectiveness of the young diva.

 _ **12/4/14, Full Sail University, 3 hours before NXT taping…**_

" _Sami, do you hear that?" Finn asks as his and Sami's heads snapped up, the arguing getting louder. A sickening crashing sound caught their attention after they exited locker room, seeing the back and right side of Amanda's head hit the mirror. Sami and Finn ran over to them, Sami shoving Corey back as Finn crouched down to check on a now bleeding Amanda._

 _It wasn't just her head and face that hit the mirror… Amanda had a glass shard sticking out of her right shoulder, which had old scar damage from an accident when she was 16._

" _Don't touch it, we'll let the doctor sort it out." Finn whispered when Amanda tried to yank the shard out._

" _It's not her fault that your concussion issues forced your wrestling career to stop!" Sami yelled at Corey._

" _How is it fair that she has similar neurological issues and still gets to wrestle?!" Corey shouts, Sami punching him and knocking Corey down. Corey stood up, his mouth bleeding, and stormed off as Sami crouched down next to Finn and Amanda._

 _Amanda was blinking her tears away, shaken up violently to the point where she wasn't talking. It had all hit her too fast and it was frightening seeing Corey like that._

 _Finn slinked one arm under Amanda's knees and the other around her back, easily picking her up because of how light she was compared to him and Sami, the two taking Amanda to the medical room._

 _The quiet was too eerie and Finn rubbed his right hand up and down Amanda's back… the tiny brunette looked at him._

" _Lost too many because of head injuries… the earliest one I remember was…" Amanda says, Finn realising it._

" _Owen Hart…" Finn says, putting it together that Amanda had attended the 1999 Over The Edge pay per view._

" _Life can be a cruel thing at times, taking away a kind hearted person… I had actually met him that night and talked to him. Little did I know, it was the only time I would be able to…" Amanda says, tears streaming down her face as the two hugged._

 **Present time…**

"Mandy…" Finn said, his voice barely above a whisper as he lightly stroked her hair.

Amanda sat up, her hazel eyes looking at his blue ones before they hugged.

If they had it their way, they'd never feel pain again… but as she had told him a year ago, life can be cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

_**7/28/14…**_

 _Opening his sleepy eyes, Seth knew that Amanda was far from asleep and ran his fingers up and down the 24 year old's spine like he always did._

" _You always know when I can't sleep, when I'm going out of my mind… you know me too well, Sethie." Amanda says after turning to face him, her voice rough and a tired yawn escaping her mouth… she would've normally been asleep by now after the Crossfit workout but she wasn't._

" _Something on your mind, Mandy?" Seth asks._

" _Remember when I said that someone new signed with the company back in May? I met him earlier, got to work with him… it was fun." Amanda says, Seth having not seen a smile on her face since April when The Ultimate Warrior passed away._

" _Do I need to give this guy a talking to?" Seth asks._

" _Seth, no. Come on, you don't need to do that, he's a new friend." Amanda says but Seth still had that look on his face. "You're gonna find him anyway and talk to him, aren't you?" She asks, Seth nodding._

 _But he noticed that Amanda was fidgeting slightly as a result of the chills and tremors she sometimes got from the meds and pulled the covers closer to her._

 _"I really hate what this stuff is doing to me… it makes me scared to sleep sometimes." Amanda says as he held her._

" _I'm here, kiddo… don't be afraid." Seth whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 _Just because the Shield had split on Tv didn't mean that they didn't care about each other._

 _But Seth had a feeling that things were changing… and he wasn't sure how to feel about it._

 **Present time...**

Seth couldn't sleep… every little toss and turn made his body ache from the match he had and then the belt whipping that followed it.

More important than that, he missed Amanda sleeping by his side… some of her hair would brush against his face at times and tickle him.

Seth hated admitting to being scared about anything… but after Amanda had ended up in the hospital after her seizures, he was scared to leave her side.

So he stayed in her bed at night, watching her sleep until he fell into sleep himself… he told himself not to worry about her too much and told her not to worry, that it wouldn't happen again… but she was just as much comfort to him as he was to her.

Seth stood up, shoving his room key in the pocket of his pajama pants and leaving the room… it wasn't long before he reached room 521 and knocked on the door.

Amanda growled as she and Finn were woken up, both in no mood to put up with Seth… but before they could answer the door, Seth yelled "Oh don't you fucking-" before he yelled out in pain as he was being dragged by his right ear.

Amanda reached the door and opened it, poking her head out… before backing up and closing it, locking it and turning to Finn.

"You look spooked, lass." Finn says as he stood up and walked to Amanda.

"Never piss off an already angry and half asleep Samoan." Amanda says.

Roman had dragged Seth back into the room Seth was staying in and let him go, closing the door behind them.

"Can you go one night without acting like a stupid ass jealous bastard?! Can you, Seth?!" Roman growled in a menacing tone.

"I was gonna go apologize!" Seth says, Roman knowing that Seth meant it.

"Just give her time to cool down, Seth… Mandy rarely shows anger or hurt but when she does, it's best to let her cool down." Roman says, Seth nodding.

"Humans can only take so much of being kicked down in life and that's what I did earlier..." Seth says as it all finally sunk in.

Amanda wasn't gonna calm down for a while.

Morning was visible by the sun peeking through the curtains and Amanda heard music playing and let Finn help her sit up, his hands massaging her shoulders to take the tension out of them.

 _If you're down and out and you feel real hurt  
Come on over to the place where I live_

 _And all your loneliness I'll try to soothe  
I'll play the blues for you_

 _Don't be afraid come on in  
You might run across some of your old friends_

 _All your loneliness I gotta soothe  
I'll play the blues for you_

"Always loved Albert King's music…" Amanda says as the song continued and she rubbed her hands over her face for a few seconds before resting her arms by her sides as Finn continued to massage her neck, shoulders and upper back.

"Damn, Mandy, your neck and back are all tensed up… stress manifests in physical ways and this is one of them." Finn says, stretching Amanda's arms out with his hands and evoking a startled laugh and smile from her.

"Every time you pull that kind of stretching exercise with me, it's when I don't see it coming." Amanda says, feeling the tensed up muscles unwind.

"It's working… lie down on your front." Finn says, Amanda doing so and Finn massaging her middle and lower back.

A contented noise escaped Amanda's mouth as she felt the muscles in her back and legs unwinding and Finn massaged her shoulders and neck again before helping her sit up.

"Much better now…" Finn says as Amanda readjusted her chestnut brown hair into a ponytail.

"I really needed that… thank you." Amanda says as the two hugged and stretched back out on the bed… she would've wanted to get up and start getting ready for the day but now her legs were numb.

Comfortably numb would describe them properly… and she wouldn't have wanted them any other way right now after the insanity that had happened on the tour.

And she had a feeling that everyone involved would face a lot of backstage heat after this.


End file.
